gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Mana Wars :End Line
Developers :Technology Games.Inc Release Date :9 January 2016 Consoles :PC,IOS Genre :Real Time Strategy ''Mana Wars : End Line ''is the first game made by TGI in 2016.The Project is done when they already finished with Tainted Kingdom 2015.Then,the Lead creator uses an idea from his old long game,Mana wars.Then,William transformed it along with some of his allies of creating not like the original mana wars game but more like Age Of Empires series.This Game is a spinoff of the Flash Game Mana Wars 1 & 2 Synopsis Magic and Science now dominates the realm of Gov (A fictional land original to this game).Conquerors and Chieftains are appearing.Will you be one of the new conquerors and stop Gov's dark side? Gameplay The Gameplay is similar to those of Age of Empires and an engine same like Tainted Kingdom 2015.Except there is no factions.Just you.You can build barracks to train your army,along with other buildings to make your troops good.The Hero mode returned.Now,you can customize your hero with different armor and weaponry. Locations Although Gov is the main realm.In Gov there is several more lands for you to conquer which is: *Lim Gohlem (Returning from Mana Wars 1 and 2) *Novrogod (A city from the flash game Feudalism) *Khara *Khorong *Pharos *Luxor *Syron (wow.Tainted Kingdom 2015 reference) *Garr Remember,each location has other 5 part of lands.And Syron from another TGI's game Tainted Kingdom 2015 also appeared and harder than any location.Even harder than Garr the final location! New Troops The Troops from the original Mana Wars 1 and 2 will return.Now it is the new ones. *Wind Element *Dark Cleric *Necromancer (Also a Tainted Kingdom Reference) *Water Golem *Clay Golem *Steam Golem *Titan *Bruiser Zombie (The Z Project game reference) *Spider Tank *Arachnid *Bug queen *Crawler *Ambassador *Berserker (XCOM series reference) *Steam Walker *Electro bot *Troll Technology Games References In this game,for the first time TGI made a reference to their other games such as shown above.Although the Berserker from XCOM is Firaxis/2k's creation.Also some other flash games of the internet can be seen. *In Lim Gohlem,you can see a zombie lying around in the swamps.If you look closely it is a Suicider from The Z Project,which is TGI's other game *A CS-Destroyer from Plazma Burst 2015 Neo can be found in the armory section of Garr *Syron is a name of place in Tainted Kingdom 2015 *Also in Syron there is several banners showing companies that TGI has ever cooperated which is Firaxis/2K,Crytek,Yuke's,Reliance Big entertainment,and Infinite Development Incorporated. *In Garr prison section,a woman lying with a helmet chained is actually Proxy from the original Plazma Burst series *In the "About" section of the game menu,the director's seat has a word which is "William Stogol".The Lead Creator of TGI. *In Khara workshop section,there is a deactivated Blitzcrank from League Of Legends *There is a bonus mission hidden.And the task giver is actually Johnson Caul from The Z Project. *In Syron magic lab section,a ball with 6 stars is actually the Dragon Ball from the Anime Dragon Ball. *In the side mission given by Johnson Caul,you must find a cap which is actually John Morgan's cap from Dead Island Riptide,Ryu from Street fighter's headband and gloves.And Real Steel Noisy Boy's shoulder pads. Trivia *This is the first time some references are in Mana Wars. Category:TGI Category:PC Games Category:IOS games Category:2016 video games